Thomas/Snow White Parodies 1-8.
Here are eight of my Thomas/Snow White parodies. Cast: *Emily as Snow White *Thomas as Prince Charming *Daisy as Queen Grimhilde *Ivor as The Owl *Montana as Humbert the Huntsman *Casey Jr as Doc *Percy as Bashful *Peter Sam as Sleepy *Duck as Sneezy *Johnny as Happy *Toots as Dopey *Sir Handel as Grumpy *The Ringmaster as The Magic Mirror *Cerberus as The Old Hag Transcript: (Part 1) *Emily: I'm wishing by the one I love will find my today. *Thomas: (appears next to Emily) Today! *Emily: Oh! *Thomas: Hello. *Emily: Oh... *Thomas: Did I frighten you?! (Emily flees) Wait! Wait, please! Don't run away from me. (Emily shuts the door) Now that I've found you, Hear what I have to say, One song, I have but one song, One song only for you, One heart tenderly beating, Ever entreating, One love, That has possessed me, One love, Thrilling me through, One song, My heart keeps singing Of one love, Only for you. (Ivor smiles with glee) (Part 2) *Daisy: Take her far into the forest. Find her some secluded glade, where she can pick some wildflowers. *Montana: Yes, your Majesty. *Daisy: And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her! *Montana: (shocked) But, your Majesty... The little princess... *Daisy: SILENCE! You'll know the penalty if you fail. *Montana: (sighs) Yes, your Majesty. *Daisy: But, to make doubtfully sure, you do not fail. Bring back her heart... in this. (shows the box to Montana) (Part 3) *Duck, Percy, Johnny, and Sir Handel: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, In our mine, the whole day through, To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, is what we like to do. *Johnny: It ain't no trick to get rich quick. *Sir Handel: If ya dig, dig, dig, with a shovel or a pick. *Percy: -In a mine. *Percy's Echo: -In a mine. *Duck: -In a mine. *Duck's Echo: -In a mine. *Johnny, Duck, Sir Handel, and Percy: -Where a million diamonds. *Johnny, Duck, Sir Handel, and Percy's Echo: -Shine. *Peter Sam: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, From early morn 'til night. *Engines: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, Dig up everything in sight. *Toots: We dig diamonds, by the score. *Engines: A thousand rubies, Sometimes more *Casey Jr: Though we don't know what we dig 'em for *Engines: We dig, dig, dig-a-dig, dig *Casey Jr: Heigh-ho! *Engines: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, It's home from work we go, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho. (After Casey leaves, Toots couples up to his train, and goes) Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, Heigh-ho-hum, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, It's home from work we go, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, heigh-ho. (the engines dissapear into the night) (Part 4) *Casey Jr: Careful, men. Search every cook and nanny-- Uh, hook and granny-- Uh, crooked fan-- Uh, search everywhere. (the engines obey and search around the house. A coupling snaps) Shh! Quiet. Look! The floor! It's been swept! *Sir Handel: Hah! Chair's been dusted. *Johnny: Our window's been washed. *Percy: Gosh, our cobwebs are missin'. *Casey Jr: Why, why, why-- Why, the whole place is clean! *Sir Handel: There's dirty work afoot. *Duck: Sink's empty. Hey, someone stole our dishes! *Johnny: They ain't stole. They're hid in the cupboard. *Percy: My cup's been washed. Sugar's gone. (Toots and Johnny walk up to a cauldron) *Johnny: Something's cooking. (Toots sniffs) Smells good. *Sir Handel: Don't touch it, you fools! It might be poisoned. (the pot hisses steam, scaring Johnny and Toots) *Johnny: By my stokestack! *Sir Handel: See? It's witch brew. *Casey Jr: Look what's happened to our stable, the table. *Percy: Flowers! (takes some flowers and sniffs) *Duck: Huh?! *Percy: Look, golden rod. *Duck: Don't do it! Take them away. I'm allergic. My nose. They gave me hay fever. You know I can't stand it. I ca-- I ca-- Oh! I ca-- At-- At-- *Sir Handel: You fool! (the engines stop Duck sneezing and leave) *Duck: (sighs) Thanks. (thinks the hay fever, but is wrong, and sneezes. He blows poor Toots, Johnny, Percy, Peter Sam, and Casey Jr off their feet, but not Sir Handel, who tries to go through the wind. Casey, Toots, Percy, Johnny, and Peter Sam hit the wall) *Engines: Shhh! *Duck: Oops! *Sir Handel: You crazy fool. I hate it when you sneeze. *Duck: I could not help it. I cannot tell. If you've got to, you'll have to. I think I've got it. Oh, it's coming. Oh no! Not again! (starts to sneeze, but is stopped when Johnny ties his nose up in a knot) *Johnny: There. It will hold him. *Duck: Phew! That was a close one. Thanks! *Toots: Shhh! *Sir Handel: Quiet, you fool. You want to get us all killed? *Duck: No. (Part 5) * Emily: Now, don't tell me who you are. Let me guess. I know. You're Casey Jr. * Casey Jr. (gasps and chuckles) Why, yes, that's true! * Emily: And you? You're Percy. * Percy: Oh, gosh. * Emily: And you? You're Peter Sam. (the engine chuckle) * Peter Sam: Ah, yes. And you...? (Duck attempts to sneeze, but stops) You're Duck. * Duck: Atchoo! * Emily: Yes, and you must be... * Johnny: Johnny, Sir. And this is Toots. He doesn't talk nothing. * Emily: You mean he can't talk? * Johnny: He doesn't know. He's never tried. * Emily: Oh, you must be Sir Handel. (they all laugh) * Sir Handel: Ha! (Part 6) * (at the castle, meanwhile, Daisy meets up with The Ringmaster) * Daisy: Ringmaster, by the tracks, who, now, is the fairest one of all. * The Ringmaster: Over the seven jewelled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, dwells Emily, fairest of them all. * Daisy: Emily lies dead in the forest. Montana has brought me proof. Behold, her heart. * The Ringmaster: Emily still lives, fairest in the land. 'Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand. * Daisy: The heart of a pig?! Then I've been tricked! (races away to the dungeon room of potions) The heart of a pig! The blundering fool! I'll go myself to the dwarfs' cottage... in a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect. (makes a magic potion to disguise) A thunderbolt... to mix it well. Now... begin thy magic spell. (drinks her potion and turns into Cerberus) Look! My hands! My voice! (laughs evilly) A perfect disguise. (laughs evilly as Casey gets scared) (Part 7) * Cerberus: There must be something your little heart desires. Perhaps there's someone you love. * Emily: Well, there is someone. * Cerberus: I thought so. I thought so. Old Granny knows a young girl's heart. Now, take the apple, dearie, and make a wish. * Emily: (takes the apple) I wish-- I wish-- * Cerberus: That's it. Go on. Go on. (Part 8) * Engines: (charging toward Cerberus, who yelps in surprise, and flees in fright) Hurry, hurry! * Sir Handel: There he is! * Engines: (still pursue Cerberus toward the top of the cliifs) After her! * Cerberus: (screams in fear) Oh no! I'm trapped. What will I do? The meddling little fools! (the engines are ready to finish Cerberus off) * Cerberus: I'll fix ya! I'll crush your bones! * Sir Handel: Look out! (Cerberus laughs evilly, but before he can finish the engines, a bolt of lightning strikes the cliff, causing Cerberus to scream and fall to his death with Arry and Bert following. The engines all smile and cheer) Category:Stylus video